What changed Bella
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Bella had kept a secret from everyone. She is really Elizabeth Rose Riddle, wife of the Dark Lord, Queen of darkness. What happens when she tells the Cullen Coven? Read and Review.
1. 1

_My husband the Dark Lord said, "Elizabeth, can you please come down here?"_

_I hurried downstairs, I didn't want to have him waiting for me. When I was down the stairs, I headed to the main room where he and the Death Eaters were all at._

_I was so happy to finally get what I want for so long, I was indeed the Dark Queen, and I was married to the Dark Lord. We had finally got what we both wanted for so long, together we had took down both the Order and Ministry. We already had the Wizarding world, now it was time to take over the Muggle world, and then we would be in control of both the Wizarding and Muggle world. And nothing will stand in our way._

_When I had enter the room, all the Death Eaters had formed a line down the middle for me to walk through._

_When I had reached the two thrones, I looked up at my husband who was smiling down at me._

_He said, "Death Eaters, please leave I have to talk to the Dark Queen alone."_

_So all the Death Eaters left, leaving us alone, when we were alone, he got up from his throne, then he came down in front of me, and he kissed me._

_When we were done, he pulled away an inch, he said, "You really shoould go out more love."_

_I frowned, and said, "And why should I do such a thing like that?"_

_He said, "You look like you could go out more love."_

_I smiled, I said, "I do agree with you my love. But who will watch the kids while I'm gone?"_

_He said, "I'll have Severus do it for you."_

_I said, "Yes, he will."_

_He said, "Good-bye my love."_

_I said, "Good-bye my love for I shell see you soon."_

_But then the last thing I saw before I was on my way was my little family._

* * *

My eyes popped opened, I was gasping for breath after I had that dream. I still have that memory in my head.

Suddenly I felt hot, then I felt cold arms wrap around me, I turned to face my beloved vampire Edward Cullen, as soon as he saw me, he pulled me closer to him, he said, "Well good morning love."

I said, "What? It's morning already?"

He said, "Why yes, and so today is September 23rd."

I froze, if today was the 23rd, then that meant that tomorrow was my 23rd birthday, and also tomorrow would also be our anniversary, and by 'our' I mean me and the Dark Lord's anniversary, I also know that I need to go back home. But then again, I know that today would be my day to show my true self, I smiled at my thought, then I turned to him, but of course he would ask me what I was smiling about, he said, "Love why are you smiling?"

I said, "Oh nothing, I was just happy about tomorrow that's all."

But I wasn't, I never will be happy with this creature, I mean I'm a witch, a dark with that is. I don't think that I was actually 'happy' about this, I guess he will be sad about 'me' 'leaving' him

I said, "Thanks."

He said, "Sure thing love, now tell me why did your eyes popped opened, and why were you gasping for breath?"

I froze, I just said, "I don't want to talk about it."

He frowned, then he let out a sigh, and said, "Breakfast?"

I got out of bed, next I went over to my closet, Edward meanwhile was apparently doing something, then I just decided to pick out something to wear for today.

But these weren't the Muggle kind of close, oh no, I had put a spell on all of the close that I had with me to make them look like Muggle clothes, these were really my black robes, I also had to 'act' like a Muggle, I hated it, when I had first arrived, I had casted a spell on myself to make me look like a seventeen year old, clonmsy girl with brown eyes and hair. And who was also named Isabella Swan.

After I got dressed, I slowly made me why back to my room, I didn't want anyone finding out about who I really am or anything like that. Not yet.

I couldn't help but smile, I know what I am going to do today.

I'm going to tell everyone the truth about me.


	2. 2

When I was back in my room, I found Edward looking out the window, he turned around, he smiled, I tried to smile back but I couldn't. I just made my way over to him, then I said, "Edward?"

He said, "Yes love?"

I bit my lower lip, I said in a small voice, "I have to tell you and your family something that I've been keeping from you all."

He said, "Oh, well shell we go over to the big house then?"

I nodded, then I had to check to see if I still had my wand, when I did still had it, I just climb onto his back, and we took off towards the Cullen home.

When we had arrived, I had a feeling that this isn't going to end well, I just headed inside not even bothering to say thank you to Edward for giving me a ride.

When I had got into the house, I saw a small pixie trying to call everyone downstairs, I guess she had seen what was going to happen today.

I waited for her to take her seat next to her mate, then I headed back outside, around the home, and I saw him.

He looked exactly the way I had remember, when I was close enough, I flung myself at him, a grin had spread across his face, he caught me, and held me close.

Then he had leand in, but was stopped by me, I had missed him so much that I just want to be with him again. But I also knew that if the Cullen Coven had find out about this then I would have to tell them for sure and that's not going to be fun.

I was not sure how long we had stayed like that for, but then again I had missed him so much I didn't want to let go. Not yet.

I pulled back, but he had pulled me closer to him, I understood what he was thinking, I said, "Don't worry, I will be right back."

He said, "Wait. Please, I haven't seen you in like what ten years or so."

I slowly turned around, I was shocked at who was behind me, the person looked at my husband with pity, I suddenly wished I didn't come here in the first place as in to my friend.

I said, "No Edward it's not what you think, I was just-"

Edward said, "Just what?"

I said to my husband, "I think you should go."

He nodded, he said, "I will see you around then."

But then he handed my a peace of parchment, he smiled, and with one glance back at me, he was gone and out of sight.

I just turned to face Edward, he said, "Explain?"

I knew I would have to explain, and how to tell it?

When I was back in the house, I took my seat at the other end of the long table in the kitchen.

I said, "Ok so I have something to tell you all. Something that I've been keeping from all of you, well maybe not pixie, but to the rest of you all, I have to say it out loud."

I thought 'ok so remember short simple answers.'

I said, "Ok so what I am here to talk to you all about is a little secret that my family told me to keep, this family is not like you and your family, this family is also not like the **_human_** world."

I always flinch when I say humans, the Cullen family all always wondered why I did this, but I knew why, I did this because I hated the Muggles, all of them, if I were to show myself right now, then I would have killed all the Muggle world, and me and my husband would form a new plant just like we did with the Wizarding world.

I smiled at my thought, Edward said, "Bella?"

I said, "Oh sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts. Anyways I want to tell you all that I'm so sorry."

Everyone said, "For what?"

I sighed, I didn't know how I was going to tell them, I just tried not to kill them all, but before I could go on, I heard a knock at the door, before I could go open it, Carlisle was already over there, and opening the door.

When he opened the door, I saw a hooded figure standing at the door, or actually bowing in front of the door, and I gasped at who it was.

Carlisle's doctor side came in, he bent down, and said, "Are you alright?"

The hooded figure looked up at him, I saw behind the white masked that it was no other then Severus Snape, I nodded at him, he got up, and said, "Yes sir I'm fine."

Carlisle also got up , he said, "Why are you here sir?"

Edward came next to me, he wrapped an arm around me, but before I could move away from him, he had already pulled me close to him, I looked at Severus, I shook my head, he said to Carlisle, "May I come in sir?"

Carlisle step aside to let Severus in, when he was inside the house, Carlisle closed the door, then he went around Severus, and he stood beside me and Edward.

Severus looked at me, then I said, "Can I please have a word with you sir?"

He looked shocked, I just went upstairs with him following me, when I was in front of Edward's room, I went inside, when we were inside, I closed the door, put a spell on it with my wand, turned around to face Severus, and said, "Ah yes Severus Snape, how are you?"

He said, "Well, my Queen."

I said, "So did my husband sent you here to get me?"

He said, "Yes my Queen, the Dark Lord had sent me to come and get you for tomorrow is your birth-"

I said, "Indeed, yes tomorrow is my birthday, but you should know that I have a speech to give to the Cullen Coven today."

He said, "May I ask what speech are you going to give them my Queen?"

I said in a cold voice, "Ever since I had arrived here, they only know me as a Muggle girl named Isabella Swan, I have been acting as a Muggle since then. So to speak, I have to tell them the truth about me and who I really am."

He said, "I do agree with you my Queen, but would it be better to just lea-"

I said, "Crucio!"

The first thing I heard were his screams, I smiled, but then my smiled faded, I just stopped the curies.

When his screams had stopped, I bent down, he was painting, when he saw me, he flinched, I said, "What did you say?"

He said, "Nothing my Queen."

I got up, I said, "Vary well, you can return back to Slytherin Manor, you tell my husband that I shell return shortly."

He got up, and said, "Yes my Queen."

But before he had left, I said, "Oh and Severus, if you ever do that again, I will not stop the curies next time."

When he was gone and out of sight, I pocked my wand, then I made my way back downstairs and into the kitchen.

When I had arrived, I saw everyone smirking, I sat in my seat, I said, "Ok so I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I'm a witch."

Everyone looked at me, they all said, "YOU'RE A WHAT!"

I said, "I'm a witch."

Edward said, "But Bella how can you be a witch?"

I pulled out my wand, I pointed at him, his sank back into his chair, I said, "I'm not Isabella Swan, my name is Elizabeth Rose Riddle, wife of Voldemort Riddle, Queen of darkness, and mother of Ella Bella Riddle and Shadow James Riddle."

Alice said, "But how?"

I looked at her, I said, "I was born a witch."

Carlisle said, "So your saying that you were born a witch, but Bella you're only a hum-"

I turned around, I saw that two Death Eaters had came, they both stood on both sides of me, I then turned back around to face the Cullen family, I said, "Now, as you all may know I had arrived here ten years ago, but I have to leave today for my birthday."

Rose said, "But tomorrow's September 24th, how can your birthday be tomorrow, your birthday was September 14th."

I said, "Well I just made it all up."

One of the Death Eaters spoke, "My Queen we must hurry."

I said, "Why?"

The other said, "The Dark Lord wants you home."

I smiled, but before I could respond to his comment, Jasper said, "Bella who's the Dark Lord?"

I pointed my wand at him and said, "Curcio!"

His screams field the home, I smiled even more, the Cullen family was in shock, Edward said, "No Bella! Please stop."

I glared at him, I stopped the curies, Alice looked at me in horror, I smiled, I said, "Never call me Bella again."

Emmett said, "What could we call you?"

I said, "Elizabeth."

Esme said, "Bel-Elizabeth who's the Dark Lord?"

I smiled, I said, "Malfoy!"

The Death Eater on my left came up to me, he bowed down, he said, "Yes my Queen?"

I said, "Go and get ten more Death Eaters! NOW!"

He said, "Y-Y-Yes my Queen."

He got up, and with a bow at me, he was gone and out of sight.


	3. 3

After Malfoy had left, I turned to the other Death Eater, and said, "I don't want to have my husband involved."

The Death Eater nodded, and said, "Yes my Queen."

I turned back to the Cullen family, I saw that everyone was scared of me, I said in a cold tone, "I don't want to be here with you all, I don't want to have vampires following us, let alone trying to see my future, I already know what my future is going to be already. Now I hope that I don't have to say the spell again and use it on all of you."

Carlisle said, "Elizabeth may I ask, what is your future?"

I said, "You'll see soon."

Alice said, "Elizabeth, I don't want to burst your bubble or anything like that, but what are Death Eaters?"

I said, "I believe you would have to ask my husband about that dear."

Malfoy was back with ten more Death Eaters who had all bowed, I said, "Thank you Malfoy, now Death Eaters!"

All the Death Eaters stood, then I pointed with my wand around the table, the Death Eaters all stood around the table, the Cullen family all had worried looks on their faces, when the Death Eaters were done, I said, "Now I don't want anyone to speak while I'm telling these leaches all about me."

When I said leaches, I noticed that the Cullen family all flinched, I really didn't care about them, they just cared about themselves, well it was time to step it up and tell them all about me.

I said, "Ok so as you all know, I'm Elizabeth Rose Riddle, Queen of Darkness, wife of the Dark Lord, and mother of Ella Bella Riddle and Shadow James Riddle. I am also a Slytherin, the house of sneaks, I am really 22 years old, I am immortal like you all, I had went to school at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I-"

Just then Alice said, "The Volturi are coming."

I said, "Well I have nothing more to say, I guess I should go."

Edward said, "Wait Elizabeth, can you should us this place-"

I frowned, I said, "Well I think it won't hurt much to let you all see this place I speak of, but I must worn you all, this place will be the last place you all will see."

Malfoy said, "My Queen?"

I began to change, everyone all gasped, all the Death Eaters all bowed down before me, the Cullen family just stared, I said, "My fellow Death Eaters, we must leave at once!"

All the Death Eaters all got up, they all took a step back from the table, when I saw this, I said, "And if you all could just please form a circle around this family."

All the Cullens all seemed to be afraid, they all stood up, then all the Death Eaters all took them by their arms, and brought them all in front of me.

I looked at them all, they all looked scared, I said, "Now I hope that all of you will befave yoursevels. I don't have time to deal with a bunch of leaches."

I said, "Now we shell go."

I turned around, then I looked at my wand, I turned back to face the Cullen family, I said, "Don't worry, you all won't feel a single thing."

I put a spell on them, just started walking to the door, I heard all of the Death Eaters following me, when we all were out of the home, I had left a note, when I was done, we all just headed back to Slytherin Manor.


	4. 4

When we had arrived at Slytherin Manor, I just went to the main room, I went straight to the Dark Lord, when he had saw me, he stood up, then he had pulled me close to him, and kissed me.

We both heard a growl, we both looked to see were the sound had came from, we saw that the sound had came from no other then Edward Cullen, then I looked back at my husband, I saw that he was smiling, I saw that he had something to share, I shook my head telling him that this wasn't the tim.

He said, "Thank you Malfoy, Peter for bringing back my dark flower."

I smiled at him, I just sat in my throne, I was glad to be back home. Then Voldemort seemed to be looking at the Cullen family, he looked at me, I said, "They wanted to come, and hell they wanted to see this place, let alone trying to see what we will do to the world."

Voldemort said, "How interesting, dear did you just say that they wanted to see what we have done to the world?"

I said, "Why yes dear, they're the reason I was late to the meeting."

He said, "And may I ask, who are you al?"

Carlisle said, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, this here is my wife Esme Cullen, and this is our family, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen."

Voldemort nodded, he turned to me, he said, "Now dear tell me, why did they want to see this place, let alone trying to save the people in it?"

I frowned, I said, "Well my dear, you see I have not told them that they could come, they wanted to see this place I speak of, which is here."

Voldemort nodded his understanding, then he turned back to Carlisle, he said, "Now tell me do you all have something to do with my wife while she was away?"

Carlisle said, "Well sir, when she had first arrive in Forks, I took care of her whenever she was hurt."

Voldemort nodded, Esme said, "I was like a second mother to her, she would always spend a lot of time with me in the garden."

Alice said, "Well I was like a second sister to her, I would always try to take her shopping but she didn't like shopping with me."

After she had said that everyone in the family all said, "Yeah, and we don't like it too."

Rose bit her lip, I stood up, I wanted to hear what she had to say about me, she looked up at me, she indeed saw the hatred in my eyes, I glared at her, she slowly said, "I'm sorry but I can't say anything about her."

I said, "Good, because I didn't want to say anything about you either."

Emmett had a grin on his face, I smiled at him, he said, "Well I could say a lot of things about her, but let me say this, she is really funny whenever she fell, and I remember one time she had pouched a mutt in the face. Isn't that right Elizabeth?"

I couldn't help but giggle, I said, "How could I not forget that."

Jasper said, "She like a little sister to me and Emmett, we had a lot of fun times together, I will never forget her."

I said, "Thank you Jasper, for I will never forget both you and Emmett."

I looked at him, he stared back at me, I looked down at my left hand, I took off the ring that he had given me not two nights ago, next I took out my wedding ring that was from Voldemort, I put that one on, then I looked back up at him, he was staring at me in disbelief, and I said, "Death Eaters, bring the last member of the family to me."

So the Death Eaters took Edward and they brought him to me.

When he was in front of me, I looked at him with pity, I said, "I have something for you Cullen boy."

Edward said, "What?"

I said, "Don't speak to me in that tone boy!"

I gave him the ring that he had gave me, he looked down at it, then he tried to break free from the Death Eaters, when he had finally realized that he couldn't, he said, "What's this supposted to mean?"

I said, "What it means is that I don't want you, you and your family are just too protective of me. I am a witch for crying out loud, do you all think that I was in love with you all?"

Voldemort said, "My dear, pleast calm down before-"

Edward said, "How dare you! All this time you have been lying to all of us all this time?"

I said, "I can't believe you! How dare you speak to me that way! When I had first laid my eyes on you all, well I just wanted to leave!"

Edward said, "Hey! I didn't know what you were up to, but I can't believe that you! You of all people would just walk out on us without telling us the truth-"

I walked over to him, how could he say that, want's he paying any attention, I slaped him across the face, I said, "Weren't you even paying attention! I did tell you and you fucking family the truth! How could you say that about me when I just told you the truth? I didn't want to hurt any of your feelings but I had to tell you all that!"

Edward said, "Well then, I hope that you're happy!"

Voldemort said, "My dear, now what do you have to say about this family?"

I went back to my throne, I sat back down, I said, "Well first of all, I would like to say it was great being with you all, I know that you all are probobly wondering what I have to say about you all?"

The family all looked at me, I looked at Carlisle, I said, "I would like to say thank you so much for having me apart of your family. But I have to say this, how could you just leave me!"

Just then we all heard two voices enter the room, we all looked towards the door, I got up, then I saw that it was my two dark angles, when they saw me, they ran up to me, and they gave me a welcome home hug.

I said, "My dart angles, oh how it's nice to see you again."

Ella said in her mother-like voice, "Oh mother, how it's so nice to see you again!"

I said, "Why thank you Bella, it means a lot to me."

Shadow said in his father-like voice, "It's so nice to see you mother."

I said, "Thank you Shadow."

Edward hissed at us, I said, "Snape!"

Severus threw himself on the floor before me, he said, "Yes my Queen?"

I said, "Take him and his family down to the dungeons! NOW! I shell deal with them as soon as I am done here."

Snape got up, he said, "Yes my Queen."

So he turned to the Cullen family, he got out his wand, he pointed his wand at Edward who was glaring at me, Edward said, "This isn't over! This isn't over **_Mrs. Riddle_**!"

When Snape and the other Death Eaters had led them out of the room and down to the dungeons, I said, "Bella, dear can you please go and get me something to drink?"

She said, "Yes mother."

When she had left, I said, "Shadow, can you please go and get me something to eat?"

He said, "Yes mother."

When he had left, Voldemort said, "What was that all about dear?"

I said, "I didn't want them to know why I had left that's all."

Voldemort came up to me, he pulled me close, I rested my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me, I said, "I have been through a lot while I was with them."

He said, "Well dear, it's nice to have you back home, only that matters. Don't worry about them. I'm sure they're probably about to-"

I said, 'I know what you're saying, but I still have punish that last Cullen and the blond one."

After I had said that, Voldemort said, "Dear, why do you say that?"

I didn't want him to know what they all had done to me, I just said, "You'll see my love, you'll see."

He said, "Alright my love."

I said, "I'm glad to be back home."

And that was so true, I was glad to be back home with my dark family.


End file.
